Mister Muffin und Herr Hotdog
by SeKaYa
Summary: Es ist das sechste Schuljahr der Rumtreiber und langsam beginnt die Planungsphase für ihren Abschluss. Um das nötige Geld zu verdienen, hat sich auch ein Aktionsgremium gebildet, dass nun Verkaufsaktionen organisieren soll - mit zweifelhaftem Erfolg.


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören JKR. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir.

~*~*~

**Mister Muffin und Herr Hotdog**

_**~ Ein Einblick in ein Planungstreffen des Aktionsgremiums ~**_

von **SeKaYa/Noir13**

~*~*~

Es hatte sich eine Zeit ergeben, in der das gesamte Aktionsgremium ihres Jahrgangs zur Verfügung stand. Die Zeit war jedoch gleichzeitig erheblich begrenzt, da die Gryffindors immer wieder anmerkten, dass sie später noch Quidditchtraining hatten. Die Slytherins waren deshalb umso mehr daran interessiert, das Treffen in die Länge zu ziehen und hoffentlich das Training ins Wasser fallen zu lassen. Es handelte sich also um das Zusammentreffen zweier oppositioneller Parteien und um einen klassischen Interessenkonflikt.

Die Details unterstrichen das nur noch.

Das tagende Aktionsgremium beinhaltete drei Gryffindors und drei Slytherins, was die Grundvoraussetzungen relativ ausgewogen machte. Diese Zusammenstellung war mehr Zufall als alles andere gewesen, denn es gab noch andere Gremien, die andere Konstellationen besaßen – mehr Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, zum Beispiel. Aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund, vielleicht auch Schicksal, hatte es ausgerechnet die Leute ins Aktionsgremium verschlagen, die absolut nicht zusammenarbeiten konnten.

Für die Slytherins waren dies Severus Snape, Evan Rosier und Redrick Avery. Für die Gryffindors waren es Sirius Black, James Potter und Remus Lupin. Konflikte waren vorprogrammiert und eine Eskalation vermutlich unvermeidlich.

Es begann jedoch noch relativ friedlich.

"...wir alle, warum wir hier sind", sagte Lupin ruhig – er hatte den Vorsitz erhalten, wenn auch nur deshalb, weil es bei allen anderen lautstarke Proteste gegeben hatte. "Wir brauchen immer noch einiges an Geld, und wir können nicht alles durch Partys verdienen. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, einen Plan zu erstellen, was für Dinge wir verkaufen könnten, um das entsprechende Geld einzunehmen. Vorrangig geht es hier um Lebensmittel. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Er sah die beiden Parteien an, die sich feindselig anstarrten. Rechts saßen die Gryffindors – minus ihn selbst – und links die Slytherins. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wären das Klassenzimmer zu einer Leichenhalle geworden. Lupin seufzte.

"Wie wäre es mit Hotdogs?", schlug Black vor. "Oder Hamburger. Irgendwie so was – wenn wir die außerhalb der Mahlzeiten verkaufen, könnten wir ziemlich viel Geld machen."

Von der Slytherinseite kam ein Schnauben. "Natürlich", sagte Snape höhnisch. "Jeder will einen langweiligen Hotdog _kaufen_, wenn er sie _umsonst_ haben kann, wenn er nur ein bisschen wartet!"

"Trifft das nicht auf alle Sachen zu?", fragte Lupin. "Ich meine, das ist doch das Problem hier – wir brauchen etwas, was die Leute kaufen, obwohl sie es umsonst haben könnten, wenn sie nur warten würden. Bei den reichhaltigen Angeboten, die wir bei den Mahlzeiten haben, findet sich da eher schwer etwas..."

Die drei Slytherins, einer Meinung, wenn es darum ging, einen Gryffindor fertig zu machen, starrten ihn finster an und schwiegen missmutig. Black grollte ein wenig und dachte weiter nach. Es war praktisch unmöglich etwas zu finden, was die Hauselfen nicht früher oder später servierten.

"Wir könnten die Hauselfen fragen, was auf dem Speiseplan steht und dann an dem Tag etwas anbieten, was nicht draufsteht", schlug Avery schließlich vor. "Oder wir überzeugen sie davon, dass sie etwas für eine gewisse Zeit ganz aus dem Plan herausnehmen – das könnten wir dann verkaufen."

Black schnaubte. "Klar, und darauf lassen die sich ein, was?"

"Wieso denn nicht?" Avery verschränkte die Arme. "Wir könnten ihnen auch einen Befehl geben."

"Und was würdest du ihnen befehlen, aus dem Programm zu nehmen?" Potter machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Die Sachen, die sich gut verkaufen ließen, könnte man nicht aus dem Programm nehmen. Und du hast vermutlich eh keine Ahnung davon – du würdest vermutlich Salat oder Obst verkaufen!"

"Ich dachte eigentlich eher an Süßigkeiten, so ganz generell, aber deine Vorschläge sind sicherlich gesünder, Potter."

Lupin seufzte. "Leute..."

"Süßigkeiten? Und wo kriegst du die her? Kaufst du im Honigtopf ein, damit du sie hier verkaufen kannst? Außer den Erst- und Zweitklässlern würde die keiner kaufen!"

"Aber selbst – als ob du irgendeine brauchbare Idee angebracht hättest!"

"Nun, ich habe Ideen! Zum Beispiel Schokokuss-Brötchen!"

Ein würgendes Geräusch erklang. "Schokokuss-Brötchen? Urgh, Potter, wer isst denn so was?"

Potter sprang auf und versuchte, nach Snapes Kragen zu greifen. Snape wich gekonnt nach hinten aus und grinste boshaft. Lupin versuchte verzweifelt, den heraufziehenden Streit zu schlichten, bevor es eine Prügelei gab.

"Hey, Leute!", sagte er mit erhobener Stimme. "Hört auf – Sirius! Setz dich wieder hin! Und du auch, Rosier – verdammt, ich sagte – HÖRT AUF, VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE NOCH MAL!"

Die anderen Jungs drehten sich ein wenig erstaunt um. Keiner von ihnen hatte Lupin je _brüllen_ hören. Von fluchen ganz zu schweigen. Sie blinzelten, sahen sich an und setzten sich wieder ruhig auf ihre Plätze. Lupin atmete tief durch und strich seine Uniform glatt. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, so laut zu werden, aber wenigstens hatte es geholfen.

"Zurück zum Thema", sagte er ruhig. "Weitere Vorschläge?"

"Pizza."

Snape drehte sich zu seinem Mitslytherin um und hob sachte eine Augenbraue. "Sag mal, kannst du überhaupt Pizza backen?" Rosier warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Snape war unbeeindruckt. "Du weißt, dass wir etwas suchen, was wir auch machen können, ja? Also, kannst du Pizza backen?"

Rosier grummelte. Black zögerte einen Augenblick. "Ich finde das eigentlich keine schlechte Idee", murmelte er. "Können wir das nicht lernen...?"

Snape sah ihn träge an. "Und wo? Ganz zu schweigen von wann? Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit und wir sollten zumindest etwas zum Anfangen haben. Meinetwegen kannst du dir beibringen, wie man Pizza macht, aber ich würde sagen, wir heben uns das für später auf, Black. Vor allem bei deinem Lerntempo."

Lupin verhinderte einen weiteren Streit, indem er Black warnend ansah. "Also, das ist die erste Idee, die brauchbar ist, wenngleich auch bis auf weiteres unausführbar. Weitere Ideen? Ich hätte zum Beispiel den Vorschlag, ein paar belegte Brötchen oder so zu machen, je nachdem... zum Beispiel im Frühjahr, als Picknickverpflegung."

Die Slytherins zuckten missmutig mit den Schultern. Snape zeigte nicht das geringste Interesse an Lupins Vorschlag, aber da auch kein Protest erfolgte, landete der Vorschlag auf der Liste – die für die Dauer der Versammlung noch immer ziemlich kurz war. Das einzig machbare auf der Liste waren die Brötchen, und die würden auch kein Verkaufsschlager werden.

"Hey, Snape, was ist eigentlich mit dir?" Black beugte sich vor. "Bisher stänkerst du nur herum."

"Hat selbst keine Ideen, offensichtlich", sagte Potter gehässig.

Snape blitzte sie wütend an. "Und ob ich Ideen habe!" Er wandte sich an Lupin. "Ich bin für den Verkauf von Muffins und Waffeln, eventuell sogar Kuchen."

Gelächter erklang von der Gryffindorseite. Potter wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augen. "Kuchen? Seit wann kannst du backen, Schniefelus? Bisher hast du doch nur Suppen gekocht!"

Rosier hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich kann dir mitteilen, dass Snape ziemlich gut in dem Gebiet ist. Er hat den Geburtstagskuchen von Slughorn gemacht – und ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du den ziemlich gierig verschlungen hast, Potter."

Potter erstarrte und begann zu würgen und zu husten. Black klopfte ihm besorgt auf den Rücken. Als Potters Hustenanfall und sein Würgreiz vorüber waren, wandte er sich an Snape.

"Abgesehen davon, dass du ja scheinbar dazu fähig bist – wer kauft schon 'nen Muffin für horrende Preise? Oder eine Waffel? Ich meine, _Waffeln_!"

"Waffeln mit Puderzucker", sagte Avery, "oder Sahne. Der Dauerrenner. Du wirst dich wundern, wie viele Leute eine Waffel kaufen, selbst wenn sie so einfach selbst zu machen sind."

Black sah nicht überzeugt aus.

Lupin seufzte und rieb sich übers Gesicht. "Wir nehmen Snapes Vorschlag in die Liste auf, weil wir sonst keine haben. Die Details klären wir ein anderes Mal. Das Treffen ist aufgelöst."

Und hoffentlich würde das nächste Treffen mehr Ergebnisse erzielen.

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
